fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frenemy Mine/Images
Titlecard-Frenemy Mine.jpg|Opening Title Card. FrenemyMine001.jpg FrenemyMine002.jpg FrenemyMine003.jpg FrenemyMine004.jpg FrenemyMine005.jpg FrenemyMine006.jpg FrenemyMine007.jpg|"Oh, twerp! How about a little tar and feathers?" FrenemyMine008.jpg|Timmy tries to run away but is too late. FrenemyMine009.jpg FrenemyMine010.jpg FrenemyMine011.jpg FrenemyMine012.jpg FrenemyMine013.jpg FrenemyMine014.jpg FrenemyMine015.jpg|Laughing at Timmy FrenemyMine016.jpg|"I love tarring the twerp!" FrenemyMine017.jpg FrenemyMine018.jpg FrenemyMine019.jpg|"Ha, you tarred yourself to the street..." FrenemyMine020.jpg|"...and here comes the steamroller!" FrenemyMine021.jpg FrenemyMine022.jpg|"Is that Vicky tarred to the street?" FrenemyMine023.jpg|"Let's all help her." FrenemyMine024.jpg FrenemyMine025.jpg FrenemyMine026.jpg|"Sport, I think it's up to you to save Vicky." FrenemyMine027.jpg|"Yeah, let me think about that for a minute." FrenemyMine028.jpg|Thinking....... FrenemyMine029.jpg|Thinking.......... FrenemyMine030.jpg|Thinking....... FrenemyMine031.jpg|Still thinking...... FrenemyMine032.jpg|Still thinking..... FrenemyMine033.jpg FrenemyMine034.jpg|Nope. FrenemyMine035.jpg FrenemyMine036.jpg FrenemyMine037.jpg|Timmy wants to see Vicky get crushed. FrenemyMine038.jpg|Unfortunately Wanda does not support this. FrenemyMine039.jpg|Timmy is forced to save Vicky because of Wanda. FrenemyMine040.jpg FrenemyMine041.jpg FrenemyMine042.jpg FrenemyMine043.jpg|Timmy proceeds to getting Vicky unstuck. FrenemyMine044.jpg FrenemyMine045.jpg FrenemyMine046.jpg FrenemyMine047.jpg|"Oh, no! Do you know what you've just done!?" FrenemyMine048.jpg FrenemyMine049.jpg FrenemyMine050.jpg FrenemyMine051.jpg FrenemyMine052.jpg FrenemyMine053.jpg|Ah! I've been captured by a group of evil babysitters! FrenemyMine054.jpg FrenemyMine055.jpg FrenemyMine056.jpg|The banner title for B.R.A.T. FrenemyMine057.jpg FrenemyMine058.jpg|The B.R.A.T. are angry that Vicky let a brat save her since it makes them look weak. FrenemyMine059.jpg FrenemyMine060.jpg FrenemyMine061.jpg FrenemyMine062.jpg FrenemyMine063.jpg FrenemyMine064.jpg FrenemyMine065.jpg|"Alyssa, we're like, so having the next meeting at your house." FrenemyMine066.jpg|"Totally." FrenemyMine067.jpg|"Members of the High Council, I vote we banish Vicky and then eat these ceremonial mini-bagel pizzas!" FrenemyMine068.jpg|"What? You guys can't kick me out." FrenemyMine069.jpg|"You guys are my only..I mean, best friends!" FrenemyMine070.jpg|"Face it, Vicky. You're just not B.R.A.T. material anymore." FrenemyMine071.jpg|"Turn in your B.R.A.T. wings!" FrenemyMine072.jpg|Since a brat saved you, you are no longer allowed in our meetings! You're banned from B.R.A.T forever! FrenemyMine073.jpg|But I wanna stay in your group! Please, guys, PLEASE let me stay in B.R.A.T! FrenemyMine074.jpg FrenemyMine075.jpg FrenemyMine076.jpg FrenemyMine077.jpg FrenemyMine078.jpg FrenemyMine079.jpg FrenemyMine080.jpg|"I still can't believe you saved Vicky." FrenemyMine081.jpg|"People say I'm dumb." FrenemyMine082.jpg FrenemyMine083.jpg FrenemyMine084.jpg|"You ruined my life!" FrenemyMine085.jpg|"Thanks to you, I have no friends!" FrenemyMine086.jpg|"Hey, don't blame me." FrenemyMine087.jpg|"Of course you don't have any friends. You're vicious and hateful!" FrenemyMine088.jpg|"If you want friends, you have to be, say it with me now..." FrenemyMine089.jpg|"...FRIENDLY!" FrenemyMine090.jpg FrenemyMine091.jpg|Vicky struggling to say the word "friendly." FrenemyMine092.jpg FrenemyMine093.jpg|"Oh, yeah?" FrenemyMine094.jpg|"Well, you're..." FrenemyMine095.jpg|"...the one who saved you from a certain death by steamroller?" FrenemyMine096.jpg|"See, that was friendly." FrenemyMine097.jpg FrenemyMine098.jpg FrenemyMine099.jpg|"Strange feeling in my chest!" FrenemyMine100.jpg FrenemyMine101.jpg FrenemyMine102.jpg FrenemyMine103.jpg|Vicky's smile looks like the Grinch FrenemyMine104.jpg FrenemyMine105.jpg FrenemyMine106.jpg FrenemyMine107.jpg FrenemyMine108.jpg|Timmy wakes up to see Vicky with her scary smile. FrenemyMine109.jpg|VICKY! You're scaring me! Please don't smile at me like that! FrenemyMine110.jpg|"Good morning, n.f.t.!" FrenemyMine111.jpg|"That's 'new friend Timmy!'" FrenemyMine112.jpg|"I hope you slept well." FrenemyMine113.jpg|"I had this weird feeling in my chest where I think my heart is." FrenemyMine114.jpg|"...so I made you breakfast!" FrenemyMine115.jpg|That looks like Vicky's scary smile! FrenemyMine116.jpg|"Now hurry up and eat." FrenemyMine117.jpg|"I planned a huge day for us." FrenemyMine118.jpg|"I'm so happy!" FrenemyMine119.jpg|"Dibs on the scary breakfast clown." FrenemyMine120.jpg|"What's going on? When I told Vicky she should be a good friend, I didn't mean to me." FrenemyMine121.jpg|"Who knows? Having Vicky as a friend might be better than having her as an enemy." FrenemyMine122.jpg|"New friend time!" FrenemyMine123.jpg FrenemyMine124.jpg FrenemyMine125.jpg FrenemyMine126.jpg FrenemyMine127.jpg FrenemyMine128.jpg|"Ah! Don't hurt me!" FrenemyMine129.jpg|"What are you talking about?" FrenemyMine130.jpg|"This is for your manicure. Having an n.f.t. is awesome!" FrenemyMine131.jpg|"After we're done painting our nails, we can totally text each other about boys." FrenemyMine132.jpg FrenemyMine133.jpg|"Why would I want to do that?" FrenemyMine134.jpg|"Because we're friends, silly!" FrenemyMine135.jpg|"Ooh, let's get some food!" FrenemyMine136.jpg|"Hello, grocery store? This is Vicky. Bring me a dozen mini-bagel pizzas..." FrenemyMine137.jpg|"...OR YOU'RE DEAD!!" FrenemyMine138.jpg FrenemyMine139.jpg FrenemyMine140.jpg FrenemyMine141.jpg|"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" FrenemyMine142.jpg|"I'll just get us some torches to hang on the walls while we eat, n.b.f.t." FrenemyMine143.jpg|"That's 'new best friend Timmy.'" FrenemyMine144.jpg FrenemyMine145.jpg|"I can't wait to pierce your ears!" FrenemyMine146.jpg|"New best friend?" FrenemyMine147.jpg FrenemyMine148.jpg|"Ooh, I love the makeover I gave you, n.s.d.b.f.t." FrenemyMine149.jpg|"That's 'new sharply dressed best friend Timmy.'" FrenemyMine150.jpg|"Yeah!" FrenemyMine151.jpg|"I'm certainly not wishing for everyone in Dimmsdale to disappear while I'm dressed like this!" FrenemyMine152.jpg FrenemyMine153.jpg|Um, Timmy, why are you dressed like Vicky? FrenemyMine154.jpg FrenemyMine155.jpg FrenemyMine156.jpg|"My Timmy!" FrenemyMine157.jpg FrenemyMine158.jpg FrenemyMine159.jpg FrenemyMine160.jpg FrenemyMine161.jpg|"We're gonna have so much fun!" FrenemyMine162.jpg FrenemyMine163.jpg FrenemyMine164.jpg FrenemyMine165.jpg FrenemyMine166.jpg FrenemyMine167.jpg|Vicky won't leave Timmy alone! FrenemyMine168.jpg FrenemyMine169.jpg FrenemyMine170.jpg FrenemyMine171.jpg FrenemyMine172.jpg FrenemyMine173.jpg FrenemyMine174.jpg FrenemyMine175.jpg|"I think we lost her back at the piercing parlor." FrenemyMine176.jpg FrenemyMine177.jpg FrenemyMine178.jpg FrenemyMine179.jpg FrenemyMine180.jpg FrenemyMine181.jpg FrenemyMine182.jpg FrenemyMine183.jpg FrenemyMine184.jpg|"Who were you talking to?" FrenemyMine185.jpg|"Uh, my fish? Hey, fishy, fishy." FrenemyMine186.jpg|"That's dumb!" FrenemyMine187.jpg|"In fact, fish are dumb." FrenemyMine188.jpg FrenemyMine189.jpg|"She's a raving lunatic!" FrenemyMine190.jpg FrenemyMine191.jpg FrenemyMine192.jpg|"Guys, I've got an idea." FrenemyMine193.jpg FrenemyMine194.jpg FrenemyMine195.jpg FrenemyMine196.jpg FrenemyMine197.jpg FrenemyMine198.jpg|"He even dripped sweat on it during his last concert!" FrenemyMine199.jpg|"Since I'm always going to be hanging out in your room, I thought I'd put it on your wall." FrenemyMine200.jpg|"That's cool. Check it out." FrenemyMine201.jpg FrenemyMine202.jpg FrenemyMine203.jpg FrenemyMine204.jpg FrenemyMine205.jpg FrenemyMine206.jpg FrenemyMine207.jpg FrenemyMine208.jpg|Why, you little...... FrenemyMine209.jpg FrenemyMine210.jpg|"I mean, that's okay." FrenemyMine211.jpg|"What's a signed, sweaty, one-of-a-kind poster compared to an awesome friend like you?" FrenemyMine212.jpg FrenemyMine213.jpg FrenemyMine214.jpg FrenemyMine215.jpg FrenemyMine216.jpg FrenemyMine217.jpg|"Sorry, Vicky. I was just practicing my pie golf." FrenemyMine218.jpg|Why, you little...... FrenemyMine219.jpg|I mean, okay.... FrenemyMine220.jpg|"No problem, Timmy!" FrenemyMine221.jpg|"Glad I could help you perfect your swing!" FrenemyMine222.jpg FrenemyMine223.jpg FrenemyMine224.jpg FrenemyMine225.jpg FrenemyMine226.jpg FrenemyMine227.jpg FrenemyMine228.jpg FrenemyMine229.jpg FrenemyMine230.jpg|"Sorry, Vicky." FrenemyMine231.jpg|"No problem, Timmy. Insects are our friends, too." FrenemyMine232.jpg FrenemyMine233.jpg FrenemyMine234.jpg FrenemyMine235.jpg FrenemyMine236.jpg FrenemyMine237.jpg FrenemyMine238.jpg FrenemyMine239.jpg FrenemyMine240.jpg FrenemyMine241.jpg FrenemyMine242.jpg FrenemyMine243.jpg FrenemyMine244.jpg FrenemyMine245.jpg|"My old friends." FrenemyMine246.jpg|"Who needs them when I have you, Timmy." FrenemyMine247.jpg|"That's right. And our friendship is so strong, it can withstand anything." FrenemyMine248.jpg FrenemyMine249.jpg FrenemyMine250.jpg FrenemyMine251.jpg FrenemyMine252.jpg FrenemyMine253.jpg FrenemyMine254.jpg|..."I mean, wow, black sure is slimming." FrenemyMine255.jpg|"And I could pull this lever on this garbage truck, and you would just want to hug me more, right?" FrenemyMine256.jpg FrenemyMine257.jpg|"Yep." FrenemyMine258.jpg|"I just want to hug you!" FrenemyMine259.jpg FrenemyMine260.jpg|"And if I hit you with a wrecking ball?..." FrenemyMine261.jpg FrenemyMine262.jpg FrenemyMine263.jpg FrenemyMine264.jpg FrenemyMine265.jpg|"Ah-ugh!" FrenemyMine266.jpg FrenemyMine267.jpg FrenemyMine268.jpg|Vicky has snapped. FrenemyMine269.jpg FrenemyMine270.jpg FrenemyMine271.jpg FrenemyMine272.jpg FrenemyMine273.jpg FrenemyMine274.jpg FrenemyMine275.jpg FrenemyMine276.jpg FrenemyMine277.jpg FrenemyMine278.jpg FrenemyMine279.jpg FrenemyMine280.jpg FrenemyMine281.jpg FrenemyMine282.jpg FrenemyMine283.jpg FrenemyMine284.jpg FrenemyMine285.jpg FrenemyMine286.jpg FrenemyMine287.jpg FrenemyMine288.jpg FrenemyMine289.jpg|"That was amazing, Vicky! Maybe you're B.R.A.T. material after all!" FrenemyMine290.jpg|"Yeah? Well, from now on, I'm in charge!" FrenemyMine291.jpg FrenemyMine292.jpg|"No one eats a mini bagel pizza till I say so, or you all go down the loser chute!" FrenemyMine293.jpg FrenemyMine294.jpg|"Now put these on!" FrenemyMine295.jpg|"She's so totally, like, my hero." FrenemyMine296.jpg FrenemyMine297.jpg FrenemyMine298.jpg FrenemyMine299.jpg FrenemyMine300.jpg FrenemyMine301.jpg FrenemyMine302.jpg FrenemyMine303.jpg FrenemyMine304.jpg FrenemyMine305.jpg FrenemyMine306.jpg|Timmy and his fairies wait until the steamroller crushes Vicky and the other B.R.A.T. members. FrenemyMine307.jpg FrenemyMine308.jpg|Ending Title Card Category:Image galleries Category:Episodes Category:Images